Forum:Character templates
I had a few ideas in regards to the character templates. Right now, as it stands, there's really no point in having all of the different types except for different color schemes. They take up space and it'd be a lot easier if we didn't have to search out for a specific era's template and could just go to one unified template. My ideas were as such: #Merge all of the character templates into one with a unified color scheme. #Create an optional space where a second picture of the character can be added, similar to what MA has. #Add areas for captions of the sidebar character images, again like what MA has. #Merge all of the possible division colors to the template so they're all available. Good idea? Bad idea? Tell me. -- 21:17, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :It's a fair idea, and I in fact suggested this in the past, but everyone apparently wanted to keep using the different template system. Even when I tried sticking to a general rule of usage, others kept coming up with their own variations. However, now that some time has gone by, I've grown fond of the different era color schemes, myself, as applied to canon characters. I think we could do without the rest, however, such as on Logan MacLeod. 23:28, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think I understand what Kevin is trying to say. We could still do the "era" colors but we would have all the era codes in one template. Just like how we state "command" for a red/gold (depending on era) under the name for one field why not have an "era" field which will change everything else? I wouldn't even know where to start with the coding for something like that. A reminder to all. That it isn't that hard to find a template. Simply goto the main page and under the navigation box is one labled Templates. -- 01:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, what I meant was having all of the possible division colors in one template. -- 03:08, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I guess I'm lost. Division colors? -- 03:15, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::::The color that indicates their division, ie red for command, yellow for ops, teal for sciences. I see where Sasoriza's confusion is. Kevin - we have colors on each character template to denote divisions. From Template:TNG Character - * Color parameter has the following possible values (as per TNG timelines): Giving no color value results in gray. This is the same for Template:TOS Character as well as the ENT, TWOK, DS9 character templates. I was under the impression you wanted just one character template which would encompass all these different color codes. -- 19:01, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Exactly. I don't think it's really necessary to have so many separate templates when one single template can encompass all of them. -- 23:46, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well I guess is someone can work out the code - we'll see about replacing them. -- 03:02, 5 March 2007 (UTC)